Guilty Armor
by KiritoShu
Summary: Baju besi bencana telah kembali, ini adalah perang antar raja yang ke-5. Armor tersebut telah menguasai tubuh Dusk Taker yang terpengaruh oleh Raja Hijau, Green Grand'aa dalam misi perluasan wilayah yang banyak memakan Linker. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Silahkan baca disini!


Haru seorang anak laki-laki yang mempunyai kesedihan dan kenangan yang mendalam dan sering juga dianggap rendah oleh teman sekelas nya. Tapi Haru tetap dengan ketahanan untuk mencapai harapan agar bisa lepas dari kesedihan tersebut. Haru hanya bisa bermain virtual game untuk menghibur dirinya. Dia hanya berpikir bahwa aku hidup disini agar bisa bermain virtual game, dan itulah kehidupan ku. Dan tiba saatnya bahwa Haru mengetahui bahwa virtual game telah menyelamatkannya dari kesedihan hidup ini, yaitu Accel World. Haru berpikir bahwa Accel World bukan sekedar game dan ini merupakan kehidupannya dan melewati suka duka Virtual Game ini. Disini lah kehidupan baru Haru dimulai, yaitu mencapai yang terbaik dan berusaha bersama teman-temannya. Dan ingin mengakhiri game ini.

* * *

**Baju besi telah kembali, dan pertarungan antar raja ke-6 dimulai**

Tiba saatnya bahwa baju besi bencana yang sudah hancur itu,

* * *

FLASHBACK MODE ON

Dua minggu yang lalu, susunan kecil dari Baju Besi Bencana masih terdapat pada Silver Crow, dan berpindah kepada Dusk Taker saat dia mencuri kekuatan Silver Crow, kemudian berpindah saat Cyan Pile menyerang Dusk Taker dengan Pile Driver nya. Tapi Dusk Taker telah menyiapkan rencana dan tiba pada saat nya anjing milik Dusk Taker datang untuk menolong nya kabur. Satu minggu yang lalu, saat yang tepat Dusk Taker membalaskan dendam yang lama dan mencuri kemampuan dari Cyan Pile, mencuri Pile Driver nya. Saat Pile Driver nya di curi, Taku hampir mencapai pintu ambang ke putus-asaan. Dan tiga hari yang lalu saat Cyan Pile bertarung tanpa Pile Driver nya dan saat dia mencapai level selanjutnya. Dia mendapati kembali Pile Driver nya yang baru.

FLASHBACK MODE OFF

* * *

Dan ketika Dusk Taker dalam pertarungan hidup dan mati melawan Raja Biru. Dengan serangan Inkarnasi Dusk Taker, dia telah dikuasai oleh susunan terkecil dari baju besi bencana dan melahap seluruh tubuhnya dan menjadi buas yang mengakhiri Raja Biru tersebut. Kabar mengerikan itu telah sampai luas oleh semua Burst Linker dan akhirnya membuat Raja Merah turun tangan setelah mengetahui hal itu. Dan dia menyangkal bahwa Raja Kuning lah yang membuat permasalahan ini. Raja Merah menyusup ke markas Legiun Kuning di Akhibara dan menantang Raja Kuning sendiri. Dalam pertarungan ini, Raja Merah menggunakan benteng besar nya tersebut, dan lagi lagi Raja Kuning melawan dengan menyeru kepada anggota legiun nya untuk melumpuhkan Raja Merah. Tapi Raja Merah tidak tinggal diam, dia mengeluarkan serangan mematikan kepada anggota Legiun Kuning. Karena jumlah anggota Legiun Kuning sangat banyak, akhirnya Raja Merah sendiri terdesak dan tiba tiba datanglah Raja Ungu yang mempunyai dendam juga kepada Raja Kuning. Dengan Teknik penyembuhan Raja Ungu dan berusaha untuk menyembuhkan Raja Merah.

Raja Ungu menyeru kepada semua anggota legiun nya dengan panggilan darurat, dalam upaya menunggu anggota nya datang. raja Ungu berusaha menghalau Raja Kuning agar tidak bisa kabur. Walaupun Raja Kuning mengeluarkan kekuatan ilusi nya kepada Raja Ungu, tapi itu cepat diatasi oleh Raja Ungu sendiri. Dan akhirnya, datanglah banyak anggota Legiun Ungu untuk menyerang Raja Kuning. Tetapi Raja Kuning masih mempunyai anggota yang lebih hebat daripada saat melawan Raja Merah dan ternyata itu bukan Burst Linker melainkan boneka yang dia ciptakan dengan

* * *

FLASHBACK MODE ON

Special power (Illution Dolls) yang Raja Kuning, Yellow Radio dapatkan saat menaiki level tujuh lalu sebelum menjadi raja.

FLASHBACK MODE OFF

* * *

Raja Kuning melawan Raja Ungu beserta panglima nya dengan special power nya. Tetapi Raja Kuning tak menyadari bahwa Special Power nya. Dan akhirnya rencana pengalihan Raja Ungu pun berhasil dan Raja Kuning terperangkap akibat kebodohan nya sendiri. Dan saat Raja Ungu ingin memenggal kepala Raja Kuning. Tiba-tiba Raja Hitam datang dan menghalau Raja Ungu dengan sebab bahwa tidak ada bukti yang menyatakan bahwa Raja Kuning yang mempengaruhi Dusk Taker. Lalu, Black Lotus memutar Virtual Video saat bertarung melawan Dusk Taker. Ternyata terlihat Raja Hijau, Green Grand'aa membantu pelarian Dusk Taker yang diketahui telah mempunyai kekuatan baju besi tersebut. "Raja Hijau telah mengatur semua ini, dia akan menguasai Dusk Taker dan membantu nya dalam serangan kepada raja raja" Teriak Raja Ungu kemudian menceritakan kejadian lalu

* * *

FLASHBACK MODE ON

"Pada masa perluasan wilayah legiun, satu minggu yang lalu, Raja Hijau dengan pertahanan kuat berusaha untuk mempertahankan wilayahnya. Tapi, pertahanan itu gagal dan dia bersumpah 'aku akan mencari kekuatan besar dimana aku akan menguasai seluruh Jepang ini'. Dan Raja Hijau menghilang secara misterius".

FLASHBACK MODE OFF

* * *

Akhirnya tiba saat itu wilayah legiun kuning diserang Raja Hijau beserta panglima perangnya yang dipimpin oleh Dusk Taker dan menyatakan perang pada legiun kuning. Akhirnya empat raja tersebut yang berada di wilayah legiun kuning menyerang Raja Hijau beserta panglimanya. Raja Merah, Scarlet Rain menggunakan benteng penyerangan besarnya itu dan menyerang dengan senjata mematikannya. Raja Kuning, Yello Radio menggunakan ilusi nya untuk mempertahankan benteng Raja Merah dan menggunakan illusion doll untuk membantu Black Lotus yang menyerang di bagian depan. Dan Raja Ungu, Purple Unknown berusaha mengalihkan Dusk Taker dan bersiap untuk menyembuhkan bila ada yang terluka. Black Lotus juga menghubungi utusan legiun nya agar datang membantu.

Tiba-tiba Silver Crow, Cyan Pile dan Lime Bell utusan legiun hitam datang. Mereka membantu Raja Ungu melawan Dusk Taker yang telah dikuasai baju besi bencana. Kekuatan penyembuhan Raja Ungu telah diambil dan Lime Bell dengan Citron Call nya berusaha mengembalikan kekuatan Raja Ungu yang sebelumnya dilakukan serang mendesak oleh Silver Crow dan Cyan Pile. Telah diketahui bahwa Demonic Comander telah habis kekuatannya, Cyan Pile menyerang Dusk Taker dengan serangan mematikannya ke Dusk Taker. Health Player Dusk Taker berkurang 50%. Saat Silver Crow meluncurkan serangannya ternyata kekuatan terbang nya di ambil kembali. Ternyata kekuatan pencuri Dusk Taker dibantu oleh kekuatan baju besi bencana. Dan dengan serangan mematikannya Dusk Taker menyerang ke empat linker sekaligus, saat Health Player Cyan Pile menipis Raja Ungu maupun Lime Bell tidak bisa melakukan penyembuhan, maupun Citron Call akibat desakan Dusk Taker. Karena Cyan Pile telah lenyap, Lime Bell memasuki Zero Fill nya akibat kesedihan mendalam dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Black Lotus melihat hal itu dan tidak dapat membantu karena terdesak oleh Raja Hijau.

Karena semua panglima telah hancur, Raja Merah dan Raja Kuning dibelakang pergi membantu ke barisan depan. Raja Kuning membantu Raja Hitam melawan Raja Hijau. Karena pertahanan Raja Hijau tidak bisa ditembus akhirnya Raja Kuning melakukan ilusi dan akhirnya Raja Hitam dapat memenggal kepala Raja Hijau. Dan berhasil mencapai level 10 dan bertemu dengan pencipta Accel World.

Di lain sisi, Raja Merah membantu Silver Crow dan teman-temannya. Raja Merah menggunakan benteng menyerang penyerangan dan menyerang dengan serangan mematikannya tetapi Dusk Taker bisa menghindar dan Akhirnya Dusk Taker membunuh Raja Merah dengan menyerang dengan special power.

Dengan keadaan yang terdesak ini, Black Lotus dan Raja Kuning datang dan membantu melawan Dusk Taker. Raja Kuning mengeluarkan kekuatan ilusi nya lagi, dan Black Lotus menyerang dengan special power nya kilat yang mematikan dari awan hitam, dan serangan terakhir diluncurkan oleh Silver Crow. Dan akhirnya baju besi bencana hancur dan disapu terbang angin. Mereka yang selamat dilakukan sterilisasi oleh Raja Ungu agar tidak memiliki susunan terkecil baju besi bencana.

Dan ketika di dunia nyata, Haru ingin menunjukkan sesuatu kejutan untuk Hime. Saat sampai ke tempat tujuan, Hime bertemu dengan teman lama nya yaitu, Raja Ungu. Mereka berpelukan dan saling meminta maaf sebab kejadian lalu.

**END, berakhir dengan jatuhnya banyak korban dalam pertarungan antar raja untuk melenyapkan Baju Besi Bencana. Hime akhirnya bertemu dengan teman lama nya dulu *Suasana penuh haru **


End file.
